


The Road to Hell

by Nahiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Horror, M/M, Master/Slave, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahiel/pseuds/Nahiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war has been lost, Ginny finds out what Hell really is.  A LV/HP story as told by Ginny Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy story. In fact, this is probably one of my darkest works ever. But I like it, and it sets the tone for some of the writing which I'll be posting here later, so I figured I'd re-post it over here. Fair warning, the only people that get a happy ending in this story are Harry and Voldemort.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

The Road to Hell

The Professor had hated their plan from the beginning.

"You're making a mistake," he'd said in a voice dark and dangerous. "You assume that the boy wishes to be rescued. He does not. If you feel that you must go after him, and I strongly caution you against such a foolish endeavor, you must prepare for his hostility, and the fact that I will be unable to support you."

They hadn't listened. Why, in Merlin's name, hadn't they listened?

The whole mess had begun at the end of Harry's sixth year, and her own fifth. The Death Eaters attacked the castle, and afterwards shell-shocked students would proclaim to a horrified Wizarding Europe that the Dark Lord himself had first entered Hogwarts at that time. The Headmaster had died and Harry had... Harry had just disappeared. Nobody had seen him until almost three years later, when he began making appearances at the Dark Lord's side, a collar of emeralds and black diamonds heavy on his neck, a leash fastening him to the Dark Lord. In that time, the Dark Lord had all but won. The Order had fallen apart without the Headmaster and without a warrior to fulfill the prophecy. Oh, Neville had tried, the poor boy, but... well, Ginny didn't like to remember what had happened to Neville. Or to her brothers, or to everyone else. Remus had vanished early on, and after Tonks had thrown herself into a battle she'd no hope of walking away from, and after that they just kept falling. Now it was just her and Hermione, and a handful of others including the Professor whose loyalty she had always been grateful for. They all had. Without the Professor's greater experience they would have been lost long before this.

But then Hermione had come up with the plan to rescue Harry, and although the Professor had warned them not to go through with it, warned them that it was almost certainly suicide, the straggled remains of the Order had chosen to go through with it. They had nothing left to lose, after all. If they could only get Harry back, if they could only save him from the Dark Lord, things would get better. They certainly couldn't be any worse.

It had started as they'd planned. Two of their last remaining, Colin and Dennis, had gone to Diagon Alley to stir up enough trouble to bring the Dark Lord himself. It had taken some doing, but eventually they'd received confirmation that the Dark Lord was on the site of the potential rebellion. Entering Hogwarts, their beloved once-school that now housed the Dark Lord and his armies, had been a simple enough matter; they'd gone in through the strangely unguarded entrance in the Honeyduke's cellar. At that point Hermione grew concerned, but Ginny took it as a sign that Harry hadn't truly changed his loyalties. If he had, would he not have told the Dark Lord of the unsecured entrance?

Once they were in and hidden under the black cloaks that Lavender had procured for them they'd walked swiftly through the once-familiar halls. Gone were the gossiping portraits, the stone floors, the students wandering from class to class. Instead there were rich tapestries and lushly carpeted floors with the occasional Death Eater or Pureblooded Lord wandering the halls, though none spared them a second look. Apparently it wasn't unheard of to see a group of three Death Eaters headed in the general direction of the once-Great Hall, now the Dark Lord's throne room.

They disabled the guards posted outside of the throne room, knowing that these would be the first to respond to Harry's distress. Killing them would have been more practical, and Ginny had argued for it wasting several tense seconds, but in the end it was decided that killing in cold blood was for the Death Eaters and everybody deserves a second chance. They entered the throne room, then, and Ginny had just thought that Harry would fling himself into her waiting arms and cry tears of joy at his rescue and sorrow at having gone through that hell in the first place.

In Merlin's name, why had she been so bloody foolish?

Harry didn't fling himself into her arms. He did stand, however, gracefully rising from the ornate pillow at the foot of the Dark Lord's throne. A dog's bed, all dressed up and pretty, just like his collar. He smiled so sweetly at them that Ginny could feel her hopes crashing to the ground. This was not an expression of Harry's that she'd ever before seen. "You sspoke truly, Sseveruss," he'd murmured, the hissing in his voice making Ginny shudder just a bit, though she stood firm. "I had not thought them sso foolish." And oh, Merlin, was that a hint of red in the iris of his green eyes? What did that even mean?

"My, my, it seems that we have caught the last three prominent members of the resistance. Well done, Severus," another familiar voice crooned, and Ginny felt her knees beginning to grow weak in her fear. The throne wasn't empty. The Dark Lord was here. He wasn't at Diagon Alley, he hadn't been distracted by their ruse, he'd been here all along. The Professor had sold them out. How could he? They'd trusted him, listened to him, believed in him. And now... In one foolish move, they'd lost everything.

Their wands were taken from them with ease and snapped with no fanfare as Harry watched and smiled and rested his head against the Dark Lord's knee. Hermione was sobbing brokenly now and Luna was staring stoicly ahead, any trace of her old lightheartedness long since crushed by the war. She hadn't really spoken since Neville had... well. It had been years, and she'd never recovered. Her proficiency with wordless magic was something of the stuff of legends and had brought death to more than one overconfident Dark wizard.

Three  _Crucios_  later, and Ginny was sobbing too, though she tried desperately to suppress it. This monster didn't deserve her tears though she'd cry them all if it would give Harry back. But Harry... Harry seemed to have lost interest in their screams, and was curled up like a cat on his pillow, reading a book as though three of his oldest friends weren't being tortured in front of him.

"My darling one, have I bored you?" Voldemort asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "I only do this for your entertainment."

Harry's nose wrinkled and he didn't look up from his book. "It isn't entertaining," he said shortly, and Ginny felt hope beginning to blossom again within her. Harry would speak up, would save them, and everything would be well again. "It's boring. Be more creative." And just like that her hope crumbled to dust once more.

"More creative, precious?" Voldemort mused. "Oh, oh, my darling Harry, I've had the most wonderful idea," he murmured after several moments of tense silence.

"Does it involve tying me to the bed and fucking me until I can't even remember my own name?" Harry asked, eyes brightening with interest.

"Well, no, but that's a wonderful idea as well," Voldemort murmured, and then nodded once, sharply, and stood. "To the dungeons with them, and leave them untouched. My pet has made a request of me," he commanded.

Ginny was sobbing helplessly as they were led away. This... this was not how she'd wanted things to go. And now, what in Merlin's name would happen to them?

ooOOooOOoo

It was only after the three girls had been stripped naked and chained to the cold dungeon wall that the Professor came to see them, as implacable as ever.

Luna said nothing, but spat at him. Hermione was still and silent, eyes closed as though deep in thought. Ginny was no longer crying, a strange sort of calm having come over her. This would happen, and it didn't seem that there was anything they could do about it. They had no wands, there was nobody coming to save them, and Harry... it didn't look like Harry was going to come to his senses any time soon. And maybe that was why... but just to be certain, she asked softly, "Why did you do it, Professor?"

He wiped the spittle from his cheek and incinerated the handkerchief and answered mildly, "I did tell you that it was a bad idea."

"We could have saved him with your help," Hermione whispered, her voice hoarse from her earlier screams.

The Professor sighed. "You could not have saved him, Granger, because he does not wish to be saved." The Professor shook his head once, sharply, and continued with, "You could have gone on indefinitely making failed rescue attempts and making minor nuisances of yourselves but to be honest Harry was getting bored with you and I would have been ordered to bring you in shortly. This was just... easier."

"I thought... I thought you stood with us," Hermione said, her voice dull and broken. "I thought that you believed that with Harry back we could defeat him!"

Severus laughed, a rich chuckle the likes of which Ginny had never heard from him. "I never believed any such thing. Had Harry been with you, or had Dumbledore not been killed, then perhaps you would have stood a chance. But as it stands, that is not what happened and I haven't believed in your cause for quite some time. My apologies if this distresses you."

"What will happen to us now?" Ginny asked quietly, not bothering to get angry. Anger wouldn't help them here. They were trapped and there was nothing but cold logic which could save them in this mess. If anything could.

Severus was looking at the three girls appraisingly before nodding once, sharply, again. "I cannot say that I know for sure, only that his beloved's request that he be more creative will inspire him to the greatest heights of cruelty. If you can find a way to end your life before he remembers you reside down here, you might wish to do so. Otherwise, I fear that you will have a long and torturous existence ahead of you."

Ginny bowed her head and closed her eyes and fought down the tears once more. When she lifted her head once more, the Professor was gone.

"We need to get out of here," Hermione said once the door had clanged shut behind the traitor.

"How? I can't do wandless," Ginny whispered back. "Luna?"

The girl did not respond verbally, as Ginny had known she wouldn't, and after a few moments with her eyes closed in concentration, she shook her head once in negation.

They were trapped.

ooOOooOOoo

As the Professor had implied, it was several days before anybody remembered that they were down in the dank and cold dungeons. Meager rations had been provided for them in the form of stale bread and tepid water twice a day, joined by a thin meat-based broth for the third meal. Ginny was so cold by now that she didn't even shiver any longer, and she'd long since lost feeling in her extremities. Hermione had been muttering theories the entire time, stopping only to attempt a wandless spell every now and again and failing miserably each time. The futility of it all was beginning to grate on Ginny's nerves. Luna hadn't eaten a thing and remained stubbornly silent and still, glaring at either the plain wall across from them or the Death Eater that came with their meals each day.

And then Harry came to them. He stood before them in deep emerald green robes lined with black silk, his head falling to one side as he considered them. "Tom tells me that he has something wonderful in store for you," he said in a confiding tone. "He says that he thinks that I'll love it."

"H-harry," Hermione managed to stumble out, her voice little more than a croak. "Please, l-let us g-g-go!"

And Harry... giggled. "No, I don't think so. Tom would be ever so disappointed if you were to escape. And," he leaned closer and his voice dropped to a low whisper, "I've missed you all so much! It's great to have you back again, even if things are a little bit different."

"Oh Merlin, Harry, what's he done to you?" Ginny whispered.

Harry's expression flattened and he raised one eyebrow at her. "Done to me?" he echoed, sounding a bit incredulous. "He loved me, Ginny, something that nobody else has ever done. He cared for me, and I in turn grew to care for him. I'm his most precious possession," he ended in a dreamy sort of tone, his eyes going far off. "Maybe if you live long enough I'll let you see a bit of it. Tom has a lovely Pensieve."

"You should be your own person, Harry, not a possession! Just let us go, come with us, and we'll remind you of how things should be!" Ginny begged, though she didn't really think she was going to get anywhere at this point. It was more a reflex than anything. She would not give up without a fight.

"Oh, yes, how things should be. I should be willing to sacrifice myself for those around me who never did give a damn about my life, just as Dumbledore wanted it. No thank you." Harry wrinkled his nose at her, then bounced on the balls of his feet and smiled again. "No, I'm quite happy here, thanks! And Tom says that he has a wonderful surprise for me, and I hope that you'll all get to see it, whatever it is!" He giggled madly and then added confidentially, "He does give the best surprises, after all."

Their cell door clattered open then, and the Dark Lord himself stepped through. He paused and raised one eyebrow at Harry. "Dearest one, did I not ask that you not wander the castle in that state?"

Harry's smile grew blinding and he turned with a flare of his robes, revealing the lack of shoes on his feet. "But I don't like shoes," he said petulantly, "and I've got warming charms on my feet."

"Nonetheless, pet, it isn't dignified. I must insist that you at least wear slippers if I cannot convince you to wear actual shoes." The Dark Lord conjured a soft green pair that would match Harry's robes and set them on the floor with a raised eyebrow. "Please?" he added, and Ginny fought down a gasp of shock. The two seemed to have forgotten their presence entirely, because she couldn't imagine that the Dark Lord would have said 'please' if he'd realized they had an audience, however dead they were destined to be.

Harry took a single step towards the Dark Lord, then cast a sly glance back in their direction. A smile pulled at his lips and he suggested, "You could try and convince me to wear them," he murmured, and reached up to toy with the collar still around his neck.

The Dark Lord let out a low growl and surged forward. Harry was slammed back against the wall, his lips taken in a fierce kiss. Harry let out a happy little mewl and wrapped his arms around Voldemort's neck and his legs around his waist. The two moved together against the wall, entirely oblivious to Hermione's retching sounds and Ginny's horrified gasping. It was one thing to know what they must get up to behind closed doors, it was another thing entirely to see it.

Merlin, oh Merlin, why were they doing this in front of them? She closed her eyes and did her best to block the sounds. She didn't want to see. She didn't want to hear. She didn't want to know.

When they were finished, Harry slid his feet into the slippers as though nothing had just happened. The Dark Lord wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and Harry went to him easily, leaning heavily against him. "Tell me, beloved, which of the three girls appeals the most to you?" he murmured, and Ginny's eyes snapped open in horror.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, and tilted his head up to stare at the Dark Lord. "I don't follow."

Voldemort laughed softly. "Of the three girls, which do you find most aesthetically pleasing?"

"They're girls," was Harry's only response, sounding entirely unenthused. "And they aren't you. But... but Ginny did carry a part of you for the longest time. I suppose if I had to pick someone, it would be her."

"An excellent choice, Pet," Voldemort murmured, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Then I shall make arrangements for the other two, and I shall let you know of your surprise once the arrangements are made." He took Harry's hand in his, then, and stepped away. "Come away now, love, I wouldn't want you to catch cold down here."

The door clanged shut behind them.

"What do you think that means?" Hermione croaked. "What... what arrangements?"

Ginny did not answer. The possible futures before them were just too horrifying to consider. Snape was right. She should be finding a way to end herself.

ooOOooOOoo

At least this time they hadn't been made to wait for days, Ginny mused as she was jerked roughly down from her place on the wall by a sneering Pansy Parkinson. Hermione and Luna were pulled down in a similarly rough fashion and the three were forced from the room by a squad of faceless grunts. She thought maybe that she recognized Goyle and Crabbe, but she really couldn't tell behind their hooded cloaks. They were led through the halls naked and Ginny felt her cheeks flushing in shame as men and women alike paused to stare at them. This was awful in a way she had never quite anticipated.

They finally stopped outside of the G... the Dark Lord's throne room and Ginny could tell from the low din seeping through the heavy wooden doors that the Hall was full, or close to it. She shuddered at the thought of being forced to parade through the room naked, then closed her eyes and forced herself to hold her head high. It would be what it would be, there was no point in fighting it any longer. She heard Parkinson mutter out a long stream of Latin and briefly recognized a cleaning charm, and then her skin began to tingle as though it were being scrubbed raw. Another string of Latin followed and Ginny felt something soft and silky settle over her shoulders and she hesitantly opened her eyes.

She now wore a filmy, emerald green robe that fell to her feet but did little to coneal her form. It was clingy and mostly see-through and was almost worse than being naked. Hermione was wearing something similar, but in a rusted brown sort of color, and Luna was naked still. Ginny wondered if it said something about what their fates were to be, but had no more chances to wonder as the door was jerked open and they were shoved into the room.

She found that a path was made for them, a line directly up to the Dark Lord's throne while the Death Eaters stared leeringly at the girls from their places on the borders of the red carpet. She felt the prod of a wand in the small of her back and Ginny marched forward, head held high despite the flush of shame on her cheeks. She would meet her fate with all the dignity she could; these monsters did not deserve her grief. Hermione was shaking with silent tears streaming down her cheeks, and Luna wasn't looking at either of them. Her hair had fallen forward to cover her face so that Ginny couldn't even see the expression on her face and she had to be jerked along by her guard.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione cried suddenly, and took a running step forward before her guard brought her under control. Ginny started in surprise and had to be prodded once to force her to keep walking as she realized that the other figure on the dais, which she hadn't noticed until just then, was in fact Professor Lupin. He was seated on Harry's pillow, with Harry's head resting in his lap, his fingers carding their way through Harry's hair. Harry had his eyes closed and a blissfully contented expression on his face, and the Professor didn't bother to raise his eyes to them. "Moony, how could you?" Hermione continued as though her guard wasn't holding his wand at her throat.

"Mione, please, be quiet," Ginny hissed, not wanting the other to get herself killed. She couldn't do this alone, she just knew it. She was already so close to falling apart, she didn't know what she'd do if Hermione was killed. Of course she would still have Luna, but Ginny somehow knew that one way or another Luna wouldn't be remaining in captivity for long. And this was looking more and more like they would be here for the long haul.

"We mourned for you, Remus! I cried over your empty casket!" she was shrieking, and she'd begun to sob once more. Ginny longed to go and comfort her, but the wand at her back prodded her once, insistently, when she made to move to Hermione's side.

"I never asked you to do that," the werewolf responded mildly. "I couldn't let my cub go on without at least a small reminder of his parents. You'll have to forgive me that."

"Tonks killed herself without you there!" Hermione shrieked. Remus didn't respond, but continued to gently stroke Harry's hair as though he hadn't heard her at all.

Hermione sobbed bitterly as she was forced to her knees, and after a moment's consideration Ginny went down without having to have her legs knocked from under her. Fighting would do no good at this point, and she didn't want to be hurt any more. She just wanted it all to be over.

Luna, on the other hand, hissed as the Death Eater holding her tried to force her down and fought back like a wild thing. She struggled for several moments, but eventually her guard had gotten her on her knees simply by kneeling on the back of her legs. Ginny winced, because the man was a huge brute and she knew that Luna would be feeling that for a long time. She'd be lucky if her legs weren't crushed.

"When last you three stood before me, my love implored that I be more creative. And I, in my infinite wisdom, have come up with the best possible fates for the three of you lovely young blood traitors and mudbloods," the Dark Lord said casually from where he sprawled over his throne.

Now Harry perked up a bit and opened his eyes. "Is it time for the surprise you promised me?" he asked sweetly, staring at the Dark Lord with such an expression of adoration that Ginny wanted to cry. It was disgusting and she wondered what had been done to Harry to make him behave in such a way. The possible tortures he must have survived were horrifying and Ginny found herself mourning the boy that he had once been.

"It is indeed, darling one. Do you recall asking me if there was any way you might have children of your own someday?" the Dark Lord asked, and Ginny felt the blood rushing from her face.

There was no way... they couldn't possibly be planning...

"Really?" Harry was asking, and now he was on his feet and looking so hopeful and Ginny felt sick.

"You've said that you prefer the Pureblooded Blood-traitor, yes? I believe that she will bear you several children, after all, her mother managed to almost single-handedly populate the Order of the Pheonix." Ginny could hear little but the blood rushing in her ears, now, and she felt faint.

"Oh, Tom, that's such a lovely surprise. And you and I will raise them together, right? She doesn't have to be involved in that part of things, right?" Harry was asking, boucing in place like a hyper child.

"no," Ginny whispered, though nobody heard or nobody cared. This couldn't be happening. Harry wouldn't... he was a good person at heart. He had to be Imperiused, or... or something. He wouldn't do this to her, to anyone. He couldn't. They wouldn't.

"Of course she doesn't," the Dark Lord was answering in a reassuring tone.

"And what about the others, Tom? I don't want all of them." Harry's nose was wrinkled, now, as though contemplating something disgusting. "I don't need a Mudblood or a lunatic. And neither one of them ever held a piece of you like Ginny did."

"Well, Harry, I thought that as a reward for services rendered, Severus might like to have some children to pass along his... slightly impure line to. And so I was going to give him the Granger girl. She does have a formiddable intellect, after all, and I thought they would make such intelligent children."

Hermione let out another broken sob and her head dropped. As Ginny watched she lost all strength and she flopped forward, only just catching herself with her forearms. It was a bit like watching a marrionette with her strings cut, and Ginny was guiltily grateful that at least she wouldn't have to do this alone.

"My Lord, I am honored," the Professor was saying with a sweeping bow. He stepped forward and grabbed Hermione up roughly by her hair and hissed something in her ear that made Hermione begin sobbing all over again. When he moved back into the crowd of Death Eaters, Hermione still held at his side, Professor Lupin left Harry's pillow and disappeared into the crowd with them.

Luna was growling now, a low and savage sound that broke Ginny's heart. Somehow she knew that of all of them, Luna would be the first to die, either by the Dark Lord's hand or by her own.

"What are you going to do with her, Tom? She's violent," Harry was saying, and his voice quavered a little bit as he spoke. "I don't remember her being so cold."

"War does that, Harry-love. But don't worry, I'll see that your friend is well taken care of. I've another ally that expressed an interest in her, and I've agreed. After all, considering her name it is only appropriate," he murmured, and gestured once.

Fenrir Greyback stepped forward and bowed, a short and sharp gesture. "We'll make sure all the fight leaves her soon enough," he promised, his voice coming out in a low growl.

Luna shrieked as she was lead away, the first sound that Ginny had heard her make in years, and then fell abruptly silent. Ginny flinched when the shrieking cut off, and to her horror she felt something wet on her face. She was crying again.

And why not? she mused as she let herself begin to sob. It wasn't as though it were going to make a difference, not any longer. Her fate was sealed.

ooOOooOOoo

The years had not been kind to Ginny Weasley. She had borne Harry ten children, and was even now heavy with child once more. She never saw the children after they were born, never knew their names or who they were growing up to be. She never saw much of anybody any more, not since she'd been locked away in her tower after attempting to kill herself five years ago.

When she'd been locked away, Luna was already dead. She'd been the first, as Ginny had suspected. Greyback had eventually had to put her down, saying that she was too rabid to be allowed to live. Hermione hadn't been long after. She'd given Snape and Remus (and who had known the two were together?) three children, and the fourth had killed her and nearly died itself in the process.

Time was mostly a blur to her now, her days marked by the rising and the setting of the sun, her years marked only by the birth of her children and the visits by Potter, who would take her to his bed a month after she'd given birth. It never took more than once. Her Healers liked to say that she was every bit as fertile as her whore of a mother as they drugged her with fertility potions and occasionally an aphrodisiac to entertain their Lord. Sometimes the Dark Lord would be there, watching and giving Harry pointers, sometimes not. Sometimes she would be forced to remain in their rooms for weeks after, watching the two of them play their perverted games. She hated that the most. She hated them both more than she'd ever hated anyone in her life.

One day, if she was lucky, she'd manage to escape. Maybe that day was coming soon, maybe not. She wasn't eating like she should, she knew that, and some part of her hoped that perhaps this birth would be the one to do her in. She was letting herself get weaker and weaker, so maybe, just maybe. But until then, she was stuck here, in this... this gilded cage where she was tortured constantly, though the Dark Lord never raised his hand to her. She'd never imagined her life could be so horrible. She'd never known that things could be so bleak.

She'd never known that she'd live out her own personal hell long before she ever died.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally posted on fanfiction.net under the author name Na'hiel. I've got several other works in progress over there that I'll eventually be moving over to here as well. It's just a matter of finding the time.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the story, as dark as it was! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
